Goodbye
by vampiremoon22
Summary: This is my take on how the breakup happened. Edward's thoughts. One shot. Songfic.


Hey guys, I'm back! This is a songfic about Edward leaving from Edward's point of view. I don't own twilight or the song which is Pikachu's goodbye from Pokemon. Just a oneshot. Anyhow, enjoy!

Prolouge:

There it was. Sitting on a chair by the dining room table, sharpened pencil in hand. It brushed back a piece of soft brown hair. Hair that I knew smelled of Strawberries. I breathed deeply. Yes. Strawberries and freesia. How I loved that scent. I inhaled once more. I knew I would never find another who emited this unique, intoxicating smell.

She had only come to this tiny town of ours a year ago. We'd had everything to look forward to. I pulled back from the open window. I could not bear the sight of her, knowing that in mere moments, I would have to break her heart. However, in so doing, I would be breaking my own.

Eventually, although it caused me a great deal of pain, I looked in at her once more. I never wanted to hurt her, but what I was doing was for the best- for both of us. I've been told I have incredible self-control. But I couldn't risk losing my control around her. Often I'd caught myself just before I would have bitten into that beautiful, delicate neck of hers. If ever I was near her while I was thirsty enough... No. I would not allow myself to think that. I'd promised I'd never harm her.

Yet, I could imagine her big brown eyes filling up with tears as I told her goodbye for the last time. I would be hurting her. Was it right to hurt her now, when I'd promised I wouldn't? When I'd gone out of my way to ensure her safety many times before? 'Yes.' I told myself. If I left now, it would save her the pain I could cause her in the future.

If I were to harm her in any way, I could never forgive myself. I knew I'd never forgive myself for leaving her now. I sucked in an unnecessary breath and sighed heavily. I looked in at her once more. There it sat. The other half of my heart.

Chapter 1: Saying Goodbye

_**I close my eyes  
>And I can see<br>The day we met  
>Just one moment and I knew<br>You're my best friend  
>'Do anything<br>For you**_

I slowly raised my my hand to knock on her door. I knocked three times as I usually did. Each pound of the door may well have been the proverbial "stake through the vampire's heart". Something was going through my heart, but it definitely wasn't made of wood. No. It was much, much sharper.

"Hello Edward!" She exclaimed as she opened the door to let me in. "I wasn't expecting you."

"Bella." I said for what may have been the last time. I said it carefully, slowly. Letting each letter linger on my lips a second longer than was neccessary. God, even speaking her name was tasted sweeter than anything I'd ever tasted before. Somehow, we'd both have to get over this. "Are you busy?"

"No, why?" I stared into her deep, dark eyes for a second too long. A questioning look formed on her beautiful face. "Is everything all right?" She asked, concerned.

I blinked a few times, trying to commit every detail of her to memory. "No." I said, then I caught myself. "I mean yes!" I said quickly. "Everything's fine." I would have blushed if I'd been able to.

"Are you sure?" She asked. "You seem..."

"I'm fine Bella." I said, cutting her off. "Um, would you care to go for a ride?"

She smiled, oblivious to what was going on. "Sure." She said. "Where are we going?"

"I'm not sure yet." I told her. "I'll let you know when we get there." She smiled again, and I led her out the door.

We drove in silence. I'd thought of the best place to tell her, but still I wasn't sure. I steered but kind of let the car decide where to go. We ended up somewhere in the forest near the boarder to La Push. It was as good as any place, I guess. Not many people came down this way. I got out and opened her door for her.

As I raced through the various types of trees, her clinging to my back, I thought of what I would say to her. It couldn't be like any other breakup. Our relationship was special, almost like those you would find in a child's storybook or a Disney cartoon.

_**We've gone so far  
>And done so much<br>And I feel  
>Like we've always been together<br>Right by my side  
>Through thick and thin<br>You're the part of my life  
>I'll always remember<strong>_

As I ran, I closed my eyes and let my other senses take over. I remembered Bella as she was on the day she first walked into our Biology classroom. That was how I wanted to remember her forever. I didn't want to think of her with the tears that would inevitably stream down her soft cheeks when I told her goodbye. A mere matter of moments now.

_**The time has come  
>It's for the best I know it<br>Who could've guessed that you and I...  
>somehow, someday<br>We'd have to say goodbye.**_

'This is to protect her.' I silently reminded myself for the millionth time that morning. I couldn't risk any one of my family members somehow hurting her either. I thought of Jasper when she'd cut her finger on the paper and told myself again that I was indeed doing the right thing. She would eventually move on and forget.

_**You've helped me find  
>The strengh inside<br>And the courage  
>To make all my dreams come true<br>How will I find  
>Another friend<br>Like you**_

All too soon we arrived at a clearing in the trees. This would be as good a place as any. I let her climb down from my back and turned to face her. "Bella, I have to tell you something. Something important."

"What is it?" She asked, concerned. "Is everyone okay?"

"It's nothing like that." I assured her. I took in a deep breath. Better to get it over with and proceed with the healing process. For both of us. I took both of her hands in mine. "Bella, you know I love you, right?" Not waiting for an answer, I continued. "And I'll always love you, no matter what."

_**Two of a kind  
>That's what we are<br>And it seemed  
>Like we were always winning<br>But as our team  
>Is torn apart<br>I wish we could go  
>Back to the beginning<strong>_

"Yes." She replied carefully, adding a hint of a question in her response.

I looked at the ground, then back up into her beautiful chocolate colored eyes. "I don't want to ever hurt you. And I don't want another incident to happen like at your birthday party."

"It won't-" She started.

"Bella, I have to leave." I told her. "We're all leaving."

_**The time has come  
>It's for the best I know it<br>Who could've guessed that you and I...  
>Somehow, some way<br>We'd have to say goodbye.**_

"What?" She asked in shock.

"I can't stay. I would love to be able to stay. But I promised I'd never hurt you."

"You're leaving?" She asked. "You don't think that's going to hurt me?" She was starting to cry, I could see the tiny, precious drops forming in her eyes.

"This is also to stop us from hurting you worse in the future. Bella, " I took her hands in mine. "I couldn't live if something ever happened to you."

She buried her face in my chest. "This can't be happening." She mumbled.

"Anyhow, I've never been much for long goodbyes."

"Don't go." She begged. She stared up at me with those beautiful deep chocolate eyes and blinked away tears.

"I- it'll be as if we never existed." I told her. "By the time you get home, all traces of us will have vanished.

_**Somehow today...  
>...we have to say goodbye.<strong>_

"Please!" She pleaded. "You won't hurt me... I'll even stop asking you to change me. Please."

I reached forward and took her hands in mine. I pulled her into a kiss. When we stopped, I looked at her sadly. "Goodbye Bella." Before she could say another word, I was once again racing through the trees.


End file.
